The Lack of Kissage
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: Morgan notices there's not enough kissing going on between Chuck and Sarah, so he talks to Chuck about it. Oneshot. Written for the Official 100th Chuck/Sarah thread at fanforum.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing own do I.

**A/n**: This is the second of two (unrelated) one-shots written for the Official 100th Chuck and Sarah celebration thread at fanforum(dot)com. Enjoy! This one's for you, C/Sers! Also in case you're wondering, I don't really know where this one came from. Just late one night, the title phrase popped into my head with Morgan saying it and it simply had to be written.

* * *

**The Lack of Kissage**

In a seemingly rare moment of downtime in his life, Chuck forced himself to focus on the towering pile of paperwork before him. A task which was proving to be extremely difficult as his mind constantly wandered, whether it be to something as simple as the end of the day not approaching fast enough to things as complicated as his double life and all the things that went with it. He didn't realize his pen had stopped its slow, tortured progress across the page nor that his eyes lids had in fact slid shut until he heard a voice in his ear.

"Hey buddy."

"Wah...!" Chuck jumped. "I didn't fall asleep!"

"Don't worry dude, Emmit's not around. Just me." Chuck's steadfast best friend, Morgan, leaned on the counter beside Chuck. He turned his blue-eyed gaze to the pile of papers before Chuck. "Having fun, I see."

Chuck sighed. "Always."

"Hey, Chuck…? I was wondering."

"Shoot."

"Is everything... normal and good with you... and the ladyfriend?"

Chuck shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, no reason. I just... it just seems..."

"What, Morgan?"

"Well, for a boyfriend and girlfriend, I've just noticed a... disturbing lack of _kissage_ between you two. Thought maybe you were in a fight or something. Cold spell, maybe."

"Lack of kissage? No. There's kissage." Chuck assured his friend - maybe a little too quickly and loudly. "Lots... of kissage. Lots - _lots_."

Morgan shrugged. "You would know. I was just checking. Looking out for you, you know? I'm very concerned for your well-being."

Chuck laughed. "Thanks man. Sarah and I are fine. We're... happy as usual."

Morgan silently noted the slightly sad and resigned way his friend said the word "happy" but knew there was no point in trying to ask why. He was happy that Chuck had a girl, and a freaking bombshell at that, but it was costing him. He hardly ever saw his best friend anymore, rarely outside of work. Ellie would tell him that he was out with Sarah again - always using the same crushed tone that made Morgan want to hug her tight and never, ever let go... but that was Awesome's job. Unfortunately.

The point was that his best friend was going through something that Morgan guessed Sarah was the only one who could properly help him through. Morgan was clueless as to what that thing was, or how _he_ could help his best friend when his best friend wouldn't let him in on his secret. It hurt, after years of being so close, to feel so distant, but instead of being bitter, he chose to continue to be patient and supportive. Chuck would tell him whatever-it-was eventually. So he pretended he didn't notice the way Chuck said "happy" and changed the subject. Moments later he was called away by a customer, leaving Chuck to fight his paperwork again.

At the end of his shift, Chuck had made little progress in his pile of paperwork. He was rubbing his face in the palms of his hands when he heard Sarah's welcome voice just in front of him.

"Long day?" she said.

Chuck sighed and smiled as he dropped his hands to the desk before him. "Very." He proceeded to grab his keys and came around the desk to hold Sarah's hand. "You know, I've been told that our relationship has a disturbing lack of kissage."

"Kissage?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. "Oh really? And this source is a reliable one?"

Chuck nodded. "Extremely reliable. It made me think that perhaps we should, you know. Kiss more. In public. You know. To keep up the cover."

Sarah pretended to be all-business. "Of course. For the cover." She said seriously.

She stopped walking and leaned in to kiss Chuck deeply. He kissed her back and it was with great reluctance and will power that he pulled away from her, rather breathless. She smiled widely and they continued on towards the entrance of the Buy More. Chuck glanced over is shoulder briefly to see Morgan give him thumbs up. Chuck silently thanked him for bringing up the "kissage" issue and licked his still tingling lips.

**-end-

* * *

**

**A/n: **Aw, Morgan's so awesome. ;) Thanks for reading. Reviews are like oxygen! And if you're visiting from fanforum, I really want to hear your thoughts. :D**  
**


End file.
